


Wake Up, Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean is cursed and Sam thinks reader is the only one who can save him…





	Wake Up, Dean

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren’t supposed to be even entertaining this. But you were because Sam was and Sam was positive this was the only way.

“Sam-”

“For fuck’s sake Y/N, just try!” shouted Sam. You blinked up at him, not even angry. He closed his eyes and took a step back. Sam, for all the crap you’d been through, he’d never snapped at you before. When he found it in himself to open them, he looked awful. “Sorry, that was…none of this is your fault. I don’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay,” you said, looking him in the eye to know you meant it. He eased but then his gaze travelled behind you. You turned around, Dean laying on his bed, peaceful and sleeping. The only thing was, he was cursed, hit with a spell that you and Sam couldn’t break. He wasn’t waking up no matter what the two of you did.

“Y/N, please try for me,” said Sam. He sounded small, like some kid asking you to save his big brother. “Try for him.”

“Dean doesn’t love me Sam,” you said, crossing your arms and looking down. You could feel Sam’s eyes on your back and you sighed, spinning around to face him. “Okay, maybe he _does_ but it’s the same way you do. The cure…it’s got to be someone else. Anyone else.”

“No, it’s you,” said Sam, taking a step forward. “Why are you so scared to do it?”

“If it’s true then I had _no clue,_ Sam. I don’t know how I feel but it’s all out there for him. He doesn’t talk about stuff that bothers him but this? He won’t be able to hide it and he’ll need reassurance and how am I supposed to give it when I don’t-”

“Relax,” said Sam, putting his hands on your shoulders. “You love him too. You haven’t admitted it yet is all.”

“Alright Dr. Phil,” you said, turning your head away. He sighed and spun you around to face the bed.

“Go on Prince Phillip,” said Sam, walking you forward. “Wake up our sleeping beauty.”

“Sam,” you said when he moved away to give you space. “Did he ever say…”

“No. He never said anything to me,” said Sam. You held up your hands and Sam smiled. “He’s been so focused on hiding the stares from you he forgot I could see them. Have a little faith Y/N.”

You sat on the edge of his mattress, Dean’s chest rising and falling slowly. You wanted this to work, really, really wanted this to work. If it didn’t though, he was screwed. If it didn’t, Sam had given you this stupid hope inside that turned out to be completely wrong.

You leaned over and saw his lips were parted a sliver, pink and soft. You pressed your own against his, felt the warmth in them. After a few of the longest seconds of your life you sat upright and watched him. You watched him and watched him and absolutely nothing changed. 

You looked over to Sam, his eyes on you for only a split second before the large hand beside yours twitched and curled a finger around yours. 

“What happened?” mumbled Dean, shifting his legs, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. Sam moved over and adjusted his pillow so he could sit up, Dean waving him off as he did it on his own. Dean’s gaze was on his brother but yours was on the finger he wrapped around your smaller one. You moved so your hand was all around him, wondering if he’d notice and pull back. His only response was to brush his thumb along the back of your hand. 

“Witch. We thought we lost you for a minute,” said Sam. “Y/N saved the day.”

“Thanks,” said Dean quietly, giving you a brief smile before turning his attention back to Sam. “Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to Y/N.”

Sam nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Dean was staring at his lap now, you staring at your own. His hand moved away from yours, hurting like a bitch until he laced your fingers together, holding on tight.

“The witch told me what was going to happen before she did it, the only way I could be cured. Told me…told me someone like me could never have someone who truly loved me,” said Dean. “But here I am.”

“That’s not the cure we found,” you said, Dean adjusting behind you. “It said the person who kissed you…they had to be _your_ true love, not the other way around.”

“So which one was it?” asked Dean, his hand moving away. You looked over your shoulder at him, his gaze still downcast.

“You love me,” you said. Dean didn’t move apart from to trace lines over his palm with his free hand. “Dean.”

“Yes I do and you don’t. It’s okay. Thanks for saving me,” he said, his head staying down. You moved without thinking, reaching out for his hand and holding it in yours again. His head lifted and it was one of the most heartbreaking things you’d ever seen.

“What’d the witch say,” you said. Dean nodded his head but you squeezed his hand. “What’d she say.”

“She lied,” said Dean. You gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes. “She said only the person that loved me wholly could…it’s fucking stupid, I don’t want to-”

“She didn’t lie, Dean,” you said, smiling and seeing those green eyes soften. “We’re just…really early on in this is all.”

“You love me?” he asked. 

“Yes,” you said back, knowing that every second you took to try and find the perfect words was another second of doubt that would stay with him for a good long while. “I don’t know what this means for us but yes, I love you.”

“How do you know that? I’m me. Why would you even want…” he said, all those thoughts you had not ten minutes ago about Dean having so much self-doubt and worthlessness running around in that head of his coming to the surface. 

What you didn’t realize ten minutes ago, what had scared you then but not now, was that he didn’t need the perfect words to comfort him. He probably would sometimes but you could figure that out as you went.

“What are you doing?” he asked when you shifted and climbed into his lap, giving him a tight embrace.

“It’s a hug. Get used to it. You’re getting a lot of them from me from now on,” you said, his arms reaching your back to return it. “I should have given you more of these. You deserved it. You deserve so much.”

“I’m here,” he said, feeling the tiny shake in you. “I’m back sweetheart and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise,” you said, lifting your head to find his eyes.

“I promise. I’ll stay right here with you. Nowhere else I want to be.”


End file.
